custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Grakal Chronicles
Chapter 1 Read Rise of Grakal first. Grakal pushed his way through the hot sweaty jungle. He had just saved his friend Neron from the Brotherhood of Destruction, however, now the Brotherhood wanted him dead. Grakal tripped on an extending root and was hurled face first into the muck. He turned back to see two Makuta flying towards him. Grakal immediately shot a squid of ice at them, freezing them instantly. He pushed his way through the jungle, but bumped into something on the way. He looked up to see a red Makuta with a sword. “I am Netran, of the Brotherhood of Destruction, and you will die!” howled the red figure. He thrust his sword at Grakal, but Grakal picked up a metal object and began fighting back. If only Neron was here…thought Grakal. But he wasn’t. He had been recaptured in a surprise attack on the duo. And now here Grakal was, wanted by an organization of thousands of Makuta. Netran hit his sword as hard as he could on Grakal’s sword, and to both of their surprise, Netran’s blade shattered. Grakal took a closer look at the weapon he had in his hands. He realized it was hardened Energized Protodermis. Grakal kicked Netran, and took off into the jungle. Chapter 2 Grakal ran for his life. Suddenly three Rahkshi popped up. Grakal stabbed each of them. This sword was really coming in handy, thought Grakal. Grakal stumbled out onto the beach, tired from all his running. He fell into the water and found himself face to face with somebody who looked rather like himself. The creature grabbed Grakal immediately and pulled him down. Down they swam until five other figures appeared. “Welcome,” said the creature. “I am Takadox, that is Carapar, that is Mantax, this is Ehlek, that is Pridak, and here is Kalmah. We are the Barraki, underwater warlords. Thousands of years ago, we created you. We knew you would seek us out one day.” “Impossible. The experiment was a failure,” Pridak yelled. “Yeah, it didn’t work,” Mantax joined in. “BE QUIET!” screamed Takadox. The cavern went silent. “I stayed behind that day. I saw him form. I know this is him. Right…Grakal?” asked Takadox. “Yes, I am Grakal,” Grakal replied. “But I didn’t come looking for you. I was hiding from the Brotherhood of Destruction. However, I do have a question. Why don’t we build an army and destroy the Brotherhood of Destuction?” “Build an army? No need. We got one Bro. Welcome to the Barraki,” laughed Takadox. Chapter 3 Underwater was a very busy place. Weapons were made for all sorts of sea creatures for the upcoming battle. Meanwhile, Grakal filled in the Barraki on what had happened. Scouts were sent out to search for Brotherhood bases, and three water bases were found. Those were the first targets. Grakal grabbed his sword, and prepared to lead the army into battle. Grakal blew a whistle and the horde began the attack. Grakal ordered three nukes to hit the base, and holes immediately appeared on the bottom of the base, letting water in. Grakal could here the sound of drowning Makuta inside, and swam in and fought them. Hundreds of monsterous creatures came too, and ate the Makuta. Then, Seven Mutated Takea approached, and Grakal saw the Barraki on six of the seven. “Here’s yours,” said Ehlek as he gave Grakal a Takea Steed. Grakal led the Takea through the water filled passage ways, killing any Makuta left. Then he heard laughter, and saw Takadox charging through the halls. “Get out. I set the place on fire with oil,” Takadox yelled. The entire army departed and watched the burning base sink into the sea, never to be seen again. Characters Category:Stories